Light Rises Again
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Haruka was out for a walk when she comes across a temple with a woman inside little does she know that this young blond and her are key characters in saving the world from eternal darkness but the question is? Are they up to it?
1. Prologue

Light Rises Again

Prologue

By Ninja Misao

Hi Misao here this is a story I am working on and I hope you like it

Note: The sailor moon characters will be a bit OC maybe more as the story goes on.

Okay now enjoy.

* * *

The sun was heading down for the day as a full moon came up nice and bright. It was night most children were in bed leaving only the adult and teenagers out to party. Except one teen she was on her way home.

And that tomboyish woman was Haruka after hanging out with at the game corner the tall blond decides to take a walk before heading back. Stopping the young tom boy looked up at the full moon and sighed as she moonlight shined down. But this moon light was strange; the light bounced off her and began to trail along the sidewalk. The curious tomboy began to fellow the light, it lead her down 3 blocks to the new outside lunar exhibit. The young women stopped as she watched the light head upstairs to the lunar temple. Making sure she wasn't being watched the tomboy followed the light up the stairs and was near exhausted when she reached the top. The light came to a stop at the temple doors, letting her curiosity get the better of her Haruka touched the temple doors which caused them to open. Taking a deep breath the tall lass walked inside.

Inside the temple Haruka looked on the walks and noticed different symbols on the walls she tired to read them but couldn't make any of them out, so she deiced to head further into the temple. Soon she came across another pair of door but they were different from the others. Theses doors were crystal white with symbol of the moon on it. Knowing she couldn't turn back now Haruka raised her hand and touched the moon symbol, the doors hissed opened slowly, a blinding light was what greeted her; covering her eyes the tomboy walked in with the doors shutting behind her.

Once the light dimmed her eyes went wide in wonder. The whole room was covered in pale white crystal there were more symbols but this time they were glowing. The tall lass walked around the room until she noticed something odd. It appeared to be women inside part of the wall. To get a better look she moved closer to see a young nude women with long sunshine blond hair wither arms crossed as if she was sleeping. Haruka looked above the women to see some symbols that she understood a little bit. The first one was moon and the next looked somewhat like a rabbit.

"Moon…and rabbit, hmm ah I know rabbit of the moon!" the short blond said excitedly.

When that was said the crystal around the women began to crack. Soon it shatters and the pale women falls out of the wall but Haruka caught her before she hit the ground. Looking around for something to cover not finding anything she took off her jacket and covered her and headed outside the temple.

Outside the exhibit Haruka made her way back to her car and gently put the young lass into the passenger seat. She opened into the drivers seat and took off with tons of things going through her mind for one what was she going to do with the women and how was she ever going to explain this to any of her friends. But she didn't care she knew she would figure it out some how she hoped. Haruka let the wind blew threw her hair as she headed home.

Back at the lunar exhibit a women with long green hair caught the tail end of the car zoom off and smiled as garnet orb glowed brightly.

"The time has come my princess to save the world once again…" the green haired lass said as she disappeared.

* * *

Nice start don't ya think? I wonder what Haruka is going to do next?


	2. Chapter 1

Light Rises Again

Chapter One

By Ninja Misao

Enjoy everyone

* * *

The sun was slowly coming up in to the sky making it another bright morning. The sun shined thought an apartment window where Haruka was staying. The teenage tomboy fell asleep in a chair while she was looking over the mysterious woman she brought in last night. The sunlight slowly moved thought the room and hit Haruka on the face causing a stiff yawn from the tall blond. She slwoly opened her eyes and a pair of big sea blue ones were looking at her. The tomboyish woman jumped a bit before she remembered what happen yesterday.

The young one crawled toward Haruka looking very confused. Haruka though it was time to say something.

"Hi my name is Haruka." the tall blond said.

"Now lets see rabbit of the moon ah your name is Usagi then". Haruka said with a smile

The young blonde lass smiled back before standing up and exploring the room. The tomboyish woman sat there for little while trying to figure out what to do next.

Well first thing first clothes the tall blonde thought as she walked into her room. She came back out a few minutes later with one of her long shirts.

As she helped put it on the girl there was a knock on the door, she watched the young lass jump in fright and hide behind the couch. Haruka sighed and went to answer the door.

"Who is it?" the tomboyish woman asked

"Michiru" said the voice behind the door.

Haruka ran over to the couch and helped Usagi up and walked her to the bedroom. Inside she sat Usagi on the bed while trying to think of what to do next. The blond looked up at her very confusedly but she smiled anyway.

"Now stay right here don't move." She said hoping the girl understood her.

Haruka ran back out of the room shutting the door. With a sigh she walked back to the main door to let her friend in.

Michiru walked in but she wasn't alone this time she had someone with her a taller woman with long green haired and dark crimson eyes. They both sat down on the couch Haruka glanced over at her bed room door before she joined them.

" Ruka this is Setsuna we became friends a while ago and I thought it was time for you two to meet." The young violinist said gently.

Haruka wasn't to keen on making new friends Michiru was all the fired she could ever need but whoever is a friend of Michiru was a friend of hers. So the tomboyish woman reluctantly shakes the dark green haired woman's hand.

Soon the three of them were talking away moving from each subject to another Setsuna didn't seem so bad maybe they could be friends in due time. As Michiru walked toward the kitchen they all heard a crashing sound coming from the bed room. Haruka quickly jumped up remembering who was in there.

What was that?"

"N…Nothing!" Haruka said quickly as she hurried to her bed room.

This sparked curiosity in both women while Setsuna smiled lightly. The blue haired lass went on to the kitchen and Setsuna just sat there reading some books she found.

Haruka went into her room to find the young blond on the floor looking at what she found. she turned and smiled when she saw the Haruka. She jumped up and hugged her almost knocking them both to the ground.

"Whoa, uh look you have to be very quiet okay." Haruka said sitting the girl down on the bed again.

Cleaning up the messing Haruka was about to head out again when she felt a tug on her shirt. She looked back at the young lass but this time she had sadness in her eyes. She had a feeling why but what could she do... no she had to stay in here for now.

"Sorry…" Haruka said as she walked out of the room once again.

In the main room Haruka returned to see her friends drinking some tea. She say back down a with a sigh and joined the others, both of them turned to her while Haruka was thinking up a good lie to say. but the look on the girls face kept plaguing her mind she looked at them with a light smile.

"...I was about to head to bed when you guys showed up so um..."

" Say no more we'll talk later "Setsuna said with a smile."

Michiru nodded in response as they got up and let them selves out. The young violinist didn't want to leave she wanted to see what her friend was hiding but she had a strange feeling she would tell them in due time. While Setsuna kept smiling all the way to the car not saying another word.

Haruka walked back into her bed room to see the young lass laying on the bed with her eyes closed. She moved a bit closer to see tear stains down her cheeks. How dumb could she be she was crying the whole time she was in here she was lonely. With a heavy sigh the tomboyish woman slipped off her shoes and gently laid down on the bed. Sensing a change the girl turned around and laid her head on Haruka's chest.

The tomboyish woman gently rubbed the girls back. Usagi looked up at Haruka confused and a bit sad but she smiled a little.

"I'm sorry and I promise never to leave you alone again." Haruka said seriously.

Usagi smiled once again as she closed her eyes and snuggled close to the tomboyish woman falling asleep. Haruka looked up at the ceiling she lost track of time it was already night the moon wasn't out but the stars were. With a yawn her eyes finally closed and she let sleep calm her.

Outside on top of the building closest to the apartmentthe guardian of time stood there with a smile on her face.

_A wise choice indeed my queen_

Fading from sight Setsuna knew that everything was going to be alright...for now.

* * *

Wow pretty nice huh I wonder when Usagi is going to talk? or if Michiru will find out that what Haruka is hiding? Well guess your gonna have to wait till the next chapter to find out. Bye bye for now


	3. Chapter 2

Light Rises Again

Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay enjoy

* * *

It was morning once again Haruka laid in her bed awake looking down at a sleeping Usagi. She then looked back up at the ceiling with a sigh. Today was a school day and she really didn't want to go maybe she would go tomorrow. Haruka felt the young one starting to stir. Looking down she smiled seeing Usagi looking back at her. She was happy to have someone so she wouldn't be lonely.

When Usagi moved away Haruka sat up she realized she had a lot of things to do today so school wasn't an option. Standing up the tall blond went to the kitchen with the young lass following her. As she was cooking Haruka smiled as Usagi was getting used items in her kitchen. Once breakfast was done Haruka had a hard time getting Usagi to eat she was to busy exploring her new surroundings. This the first time in a long time she actually felt happy.

It was around noon when the two of them decided to go out for a walk around the city. Haruka kept Usagi close she didn't want her wandering off. The young blond was scared at first but she slowly came out of her shell. They went into almost every store on any street they came across. The last one they walked into was a clothing store Haruka didn't have a hard time picking out Usagi size. After picking up some shirts and pants they were walking to the dressing room when the young teen stopped. Her face grew serious as she turned toward the entrance of the store.

"Hey Usagi what's wrong?" the tomboy asked looking outside seeing nothing.

After a few moments the teens face softens and she turned around walking toward the dressing room with a confused Haruka right behind her.

On the roof of the school Setsuna looked over the city, she felt it something wasn't right it was like everything just moved from its center. Wither this was good or bad she had to keep her guard up.

Michiru found her new friend on the roof of the school, first Haruka decides not to come to school today and next Set-chan just disappears from her sight. This was just getting weird and weirder for once she would like to know what is going on here. With a heavy sigh the aqua haired lass had a feeling Setsuna didn't want to be interrupted so she walked back down stairs it was time to look for Haruka instead.

In the store Haruka and Usagi were just leaving the two of them found a bench near by and sat down for a little while. The short haired lass looked over at Usagi. She smiled as the young blond watched cars zoom down the street. With a heavy sigh Haruka laid her head back and looked up at the sky. She realized she couldn't keep missing school as much as hated the place she had to go back. The tomboyish woman closed her eyes letting the sun beat down on skin drowning out the noise around her. She then felt a shadow above her, opening her eyes Haruka could see a pair of crimson eyes looking down at her. The short blond sat up right away and turned around.

"Good afternoon Haruka." the tall dark green haired lass said with a smile.

"Hi Setsuna." The tall blond said looking at the ground.

Haruka then looked at Usagi who had a bright smile on her face looking toward Setsuna. The green haired lass greeted her with a smile as well before sitting down next to the young teen. The both of them shared brief eye contact before she looked toward a slightly nervous Haruka.

"I see you have a new friend." Setsuna said looking back at Usagi who was content.

"…Yeah her name is Usagi she can't talk thought." Haruka said with a light sigh.

Setsuna nodded as she looked toward her princess once more she was a bit pale but she was good hands. Haruka noticed something Usagi seemed more relaxed around Setsuna than anyone else. I was if they have been together before maybe in another life time. Shaking those crazy thought from her head she noticed Usagi finally fell asleep her head resting on Setsuna shoulder.

"Well I guess it time to go home." Haruka said standing up.

"May I join you? The dark green haired lass asked.

At first Haruka was a little hesitant but nodded picking up Usagi's bags. Setsuna gently lifted the sleep princess in her arms and they headed back toward Haruka apartment. They walked silent for most of the walk until Haruka let out another sigh then scratched her head.

"What's wrong?" Setsuna said looking at Haruka.

"Well a couple of things, for one how am I going to explain this to Michi-chan? And what about Usagi I can't leave here home when I'm at school." Haruka said a bit nervous and confused.

Setsuna thought about for a while she did have a good points on both ends. She smiled and looked to Haruka was looked at her a bit confused she had the answers to new friend's problems.

"Michiru has been wondering what you have been hiding anyways if you just tell her I'm sure it will ease her mind as for Usagi why not enroll her in high school." Setsuna said as they made back to the apartment.

Haruka opened the door and walked inside Setsuna made her way to the bed room and laid Usagi down gently before joining Haruka in the living room.

The tomboy was about to open her mouth to say something but Setsuna beat her to it.

"Don't worry about Usagi her voice will come back."

Haruka didn't know what to say so she just sat down and turned on the TV Setsuna smiled sadly as went to check on the young one.

In the bed room she closed the door gently and gazed upon her princess Usagi always looked so beautiful when she sleeps almost like an angel. The time guardian slowly sat down on the edge of the bend getting a closer look at the sleeping angel. She raised her hand and touched the princess forehead. It was warm her body was still getting used to this worlds atmosphere thus her voice remained silent. Removing her hand she looked out the window at the sunset, Setsuna knew she was to close her feelings for her princess remained unchanged but that was all in the past.

As Setsuna went to move she felt a tug on her shirt, looking over at the bed a pair of sea blue eyes looked back her. They were filled with joy along with sadness; she reached out and touched the time warrior's face she opened her moth to say thing but nothing came out. Usagi looked down sniffing a little. Setsuna smiled as raising her princess chin up to look at the blue eyes once more. The Time guardian brushed away Usagi's tears and held her for a little while.

"No more tears my princess everything will be alright with time." Setsuna said rocking the young one.

Soon the princess eyes grew sleepy once more and yawned lightly, Setsuna laid her back down and pulled the covers up to her chin. Usagi finally closed her eyes happily; Setsuna kissed her lightly on the forehead before closing the door behind her.

In the main room Setsuna saw Haruka asleep on the couch with the TV still on. She made her way over silently and turned it off and found a blanket near by. She Put the blanket over Haruka and left the apartment with smile the both of them would be alright for now. Yet she couldn't help feel something was off.

* * *

Hm Haruka's thoughts may not be as crazy as she thinks? and I wonder what could Setsuna be feeling? Guess you have to find out in the next chapter! See ya later!


	4. Chapter 3

Light Rises Again

Chapter 3

Sorry for the long delay everyone enjoy

* * *

It was morning once again Haruka sat up on the couch with a sigh all it meant to her was another school day. With another sigh she rose to her feet she walked over to her room and peeked inside. She smiled warmly Usagi was still resting. She remembers what Setsuna said about enrolling her into school she still wasn't sure about it. Haruka closed to the door and went to the closet to get her school uniform; she would always keep one in her closet for some strange reason.

After putting on her uniform Haruka walked inside of her bedroom and looked over to the bed to seeing a pair of sea blue eyes smiling at her. she quickly handed Usagi some clothes and picked up her backpack.

"Come on lets go to school." Tomboy said with a smile.

At the school gate Michiru and Setsuna were waiting for Haruka, the green haired lass had to keep Michiru from going over to her apartment she promised that Haruka would come to school today and she was going to stand by that promise.

Few moments later Michiru ears picked up a familiar sound and she looked up and saw a red motorcycle came to a stop in front of her. the aqua haired lass noticed there was extra person on the cycle and curiosity got the better of her. The woman on the back hopped off and took off the helmet reviling a happy blond haired lass that ran over and gave Setsuna a hug. The green haired lass smiled and hugged back. Haruka went and parked her cycle taking off her helmet and joining the others.

" Who is this?" Michiru asked

Setsuna turned to Haruka who nodded in response.

"Her name is Usagi...she's new in town." The tomboyish lass said trying not to look nervous.

Michiru looked the new girl over and had a strange feeling that she was not a threat it was as if she was something more. Usagi turned to Michiru she walked over and gave her a big hug. This shocked the aqua haired teen but she quickly recovered with a light smile forming across her lips.

"Nice to meet you Usagi, and Ruka-chan you are not to miss any more days of school." The teen said staring at tall blond.

Haruka nodded she wasn't going to like it but she could never say no to her Michi-chan.

The bell rang it was time to head to class the four girls were almost inside until Usagi stopped her eyes grew serious as she watched the bush shaking. Her eyes narrowed she wanted to move toward the disturbance but was stopped by Setsuna who lightly shook her head and lead the princess inside.

"What was that about?" Haruka asked

"Nothing." Setsuna replied

Haruka shrugged it off while Michiru had a strange feeling that it wasn't just nothing, but she'll let it go for now.

The girls arrived at the main office Michiru and Haruka had a class so they decided to let Setsuna handle enrolling Usagi which she didn't have a problem with it.

Few Hours later Setsuna walked out of the main office with Usagi right beside her she was enrolled in school now and it was time to go to their first class. So they walked in silence toward their first class Setsuna didn't dismissed when happen this morning even she felt a slight pull of something but the question was what could it be?

Outside of the school one of the teachers pulled into parking spot in a bit of a rush. She opened the door to the back and pulled out the learning material for the day closed it with her foot. she ran pass bush and stopped when she noticed it shaking she looked around a bit and noticed it wasn't windy today. The bush shook some more but her ears picked up something.

"Meow..."

The teacher smile it was a kitty or so she thought she moved toward the bush and moved some of the branches out of they way her smile quickly faded away as she screamed dark figure engulfed her body and walked out from the bushes. The teacher picked up her things and walked inside she smiled evilly with glowing violet eyes.

The bell rang it was time to change classes Setsuna thought it was wise that at least one of the girls was in the class with Usagi that way she wouldn't get scared. So far its been working out well Usagi was doing well in her classes.

It was almost lunchtime when last bell rang Michiru and Usagi were walking into class they sat in the back and wait with the others kids as female teacher walked into the smiled and greeted the students as she wrote up following math problems on the board she glanced back and notice most of the students were half asleep but her eyes soon fell upon the blond haired lass in the back her eyes glowed slightly it was her target. The female teacher eyes glowed as she wrote some more on the board.

Usagi pickled it up right away an dark presences was among them. she looked toward the teacher and her eyes narrowed Michiru looked over at Usagi confused for a moment until she felt a weird feeling it was she didn't know how but she felt a strange presences she looked toward the teacher and felt it even more what ever it was it was coming from her.

Up on the roof of the school Setsuna was chatting with Haruka when a feeling struck her it was Usagi she was in trouble. She ran toward the stairs with a confused Haruka running right behind her.

"Whats wrong? Haruka asked.

I'll explain later." Setsuna answered as she made herself run even faster.

Back in the classroom a dark mist filled the room it made the students very drowsy and soon the were fast asleep Michiru and Usagi were the only ones that were not affected. The blonds eyes narrowed as the dark teacher looked toward them with a big smile across her lips. Usagi stood in front of Michiru her eyes set on the possessed teacher.

The teacher felt the energy fill her being it was quite delicious and now she enough power to destroyed her main target. With a light grunt she gathered all the energy up and fired it at Usagi. Michiru looked up and saw the blast coming toward them she was scared and filled with a lot of confusion. She closed her eyes shaking not sure what to expect until she heard a gentle voice.

_Don't worry everything will be alright._

Michiru looked up to see Usagi smiling at her as the blast engulfed them.

* * *

Is Usagi and Michiru okay? Will Setsuna and Haruka make it in time? What is controlling the teacher and why?


	5. Chapter 4

Light Rises Again

Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay every one enjoy.

* * *

_Open your eyes..._

Michiru opened her eyes slowly she looked at Usagi who was smiling back at her, she didn't know why but she felt calm. she looked down at her self and smiled she was still alive but she could of sworn that there was a blast heading right at them. She looked back to the blond lass who nodded.

"Your safe." the blonde haired lass said gently.

The aqua haired lass looked around and came to realise the blast didn't hit them they were protected by some kind of shield instead. Then she felt that strange feeling again she looked past Usagi to see the dark teachers eyes glowing. The blond haired lass pushed Michiru back behind her and looked at her seriously. before turning back to the evil teacher.

"Stay behind me your not ready yet." Usagi said in a stern tone.

Michiru thought about what Usagi said it was a bit odd but she'll let go for now. she moved behind Usagi a bit more as the blond haired lass eyes narrowed. While the teacher laughed instantly. Michiru had a feeling that this fighting wasn't going to be easy she hopped the others would get here soon.

Running down the stairs Setsuna felt Usagi and Michiru were danger, She knew the princess would protect Michiru but that wasn't least of her worries. she glanced behind her to see Haruka right behind her. They were not meant to be involved yet but it couldn't be helped that has to come late she knew she was going to have some explaining to do. They stopped and and to rest a bit they made it to the second floor. the time guardian opened the door and her face grew serious at what she saw. The dark mist has filled the floor student were laying unconscious due to its effects. Setsuna gave off some of her aura to keep Haruka and her self from suffer the same fate.

Haruka stopped and looked around she couldn't take this no more she didn't under stand what was wrong she down to one of the students and was about to touch them when Setsuna stopped her.

"Don't touch them they'll be fine we have to be forward." Setsuna said seriously.

"But..." Haruka protested

"I know trust me for now."The time guardian said looking at the confused tomboy.

Haruka nodded and stood up they walked toward the end of the hall Haruka kept looking straight ahead so she didn't have to see the students. Setsuna could see the confusion in her friends eyes but they had to move on.

they came to a stop at a glowing door this is where the energy was being absorbed by. The time guardian could feel her power draining she raised her hand and touched the door a surge of pain went threw her with a grunt the doors light began to dim until it was no more. Haruka backed up as she saw a dark green aura forming around Setsuna.

the door opened Setsuna walked in Haruka was right behind her tomboy spotted Usagi and Michiru. The teacher was attacking them but Usagi was protecting them both with a shield. As the next blast went their way Setsuna dashed in front of Usagi and blocked the attack. Haruka ran to Michiru side.

"Are you guys okay?" Haruka asked.

"We're fine I wish I knew what was going on." The aqua haired lass said watching the fight.

Usagi looked to Setsuna when she got in front of her, the time guardian was blocking every attack taking most of the blows.

"Haruka get everyone out of here we"ll meet on the roof." The time guardian said as she dropped to one knee after getting hit.

The tomboyish woman didn't argue she took a hold of Michiru and Usagi hands and tired to leave but Usagi didn't budge she looked worrying at Setsuna. The time guardian changed into her sailor form and blocked the dark teachers attack with her chrono staff.

" I will be fine princess please go now."

Usagi finally moved and fled with the others, Setsuna jumped back and got in to her fighting stance. The teacher ran toward her and Setsuna ran toward the teacher she summoned the power of the Staff and the orb shined bright. she closed her eyes and whispered two words from her lips.

" Deadly Scream..."

The evil teacher scream as the blast hit her full the teacher screamed slowly as she dropped to the floor. The dark mist slowly disappeared and everything was return to normal. Setsuna turned and walked away heading to the roof where everyone was waiting for her. She had so many things running threw her mind about all of this but she kept silent and slowly made her way up the stairs.

On the roof Michiru and Haruka were sitting down while Usagi waited by the stairs with a worried look on her face. Haruka tired to move her but she wouldn't budge so Michiruwalked over top the worried teen instead. She didn't know what to say she wasn't sure her self what was going on. soon footsteps could be heard Usagi looked up to see a figure coming up the stairs. Both girls smiled as they saw Setsuna limping to the top holding her injured arm breathing a bit heavy the time guardian didn't think that battle would take that much out of her.

Michiru and Haruka helped Setsuna sit down while Usagi sat next to her. the time guardian smiled weakly and touched princess's face.

"It will take more than that to get rid of me." the guardian said with a light cough.

Michiru and Haruka sat back down the tomboyish woman knew something was happen between Usagi and Setsuna turned out it was true.

"What was that?" the aqua haired lass asked.

"That is called the darkness an evil bend on controlling this planet. It will keep attacking until its goal is met I didn't mean for any of you to be involved for that I'm am sorry." The time guardian said standing up looking at the sunset.

Haruka rose to her feet and stood beside Setsuna watching the sunset with her.

"I knew something was odd when I first met Usagi like my world was about change forever and it has...what I'm trying to say it that we'll help you fight the darkness anyway we can." Haruka said with determination.

The time guardian smiled after hearing those words she looked to Michiru who nodded in response.

The girls headed home Setsuna went with Michiru as Usagi rode off with Haruka on her motorcycle. Life as they know has changed but to them it was for the better.

* * *

Hm looks like Usagi and Michiru and the others are safe but for now long? Guess I need to write chapter 5 to find out bye!


	6. Chapter 5

Light Rises Again

Chapter 5

* * *

Morning came like any other day the sky was clear and the sun was shining bright, it was the start of a new day where anything could happen.

In her room Michiru looked up at the ceiling from her bed it's been a few days since the incident at school. The repairs are underway so school is out until there done.

The aqua haired teen rose to her feet and laid out some clothes she decided to go out today. It would give her something to do to try to clear her mind of what happen. With her clothes on she walked over to her mirror and fix her hair as she went to pick up her brush her eyes widen a bit when she saw some kind symbol glowing.

_It is time..._

She looked away from the mirror then turned back to notice it was gone shaking it off the aqua haired lass left the room.

Outside she took a deep breath and enjoy the sun shining down upon her skin. since it was a nice day she decided a walk was in order. As she walking down the street she could feel the cool breeze pass by. she walked pass some stores and found her self looking into the window of a cafe where a familiar blond and tomboy boy were waiting and talking with dark green haired lass. The young blond looked out the window and waved, Michiru smiled and walked into the shop.

Every at the table smiled when Michiru joined them. As Haruka and Setsuna got back to talking Usagi was staring at Michiru in a odd way as if she trying to see something.

"What is it?" the aqua haired lass said looking at Usagi.

"Don't forget the mirror..." the young blond said as she went back to drinking her hot chocolate

Michiru looked confused at first but she shook it off, she finished off her green tea then excused her self as she went to the bathroom. As she watched her friend head to the restroom Haruka took a deep breath and rose from her set to follow her. Usagi laid her head on gently on Setsuna's chest with a light sigh. The time guardian smiled as she rubbed the princess's back with ease.

" I know my princess...I know." Setsuna said with a sigh.

In the bathroom as the toilet flushed Michiru walked out of the stall as she turned on the water she heard a voice.

_Where is my mirror....the mirrior is the key._

Michiru kept watching the water run down the sink as if in a trance, it wasn't until Haruka walked in and turned it off that she snapped of of it.

"Are you okay?" the tomboyish woman asked.

"Yeah I'm fine " the aqua haired lass quickly.

Haruka nodded and took a deep breath. "I was wondering if ...." just as Haruka was about to say some more Michiru cut her off.

"I'm sorry but I have to go we'll take later I promise." the young lass said as she left the bathroom.

Setsuna and Usagi watched Michiru leave in a hurry and Haruka emerged from the bathroom and sat back down. They could tell the tomboyish woman didn't want to talk about it so they didn't say another word.

Michiru ran home and went up stairs to her room the voice wasn't leaving her alone this time instead it was just getting stronger and stronger. She couldn't take it anymore she tired to think about the mirror and what did the voice mean by it then a though came to her. the young looked around and room and pulled a key out from under her pillow. It was small and she looked at it for a moment as she remembered something she was given when she was a child.

The aqua haired lass walked to her dresser and put the key in the hole and turned it slowly. she heard a click she pulled the drawer out and there was a aqua colored mirror. she picked it up and looked on the back it was the same symbol from before.

Michiru turned the mirror over and looked at her reflection. the young teens eyes widen when the mirror began to glow. Soon the light grew brighter and Michiru closed her eyes as the light engulfed the room.

_"Michiru..."_

The aqua haired lass could hear the roar of the ocean as the waters touched her feet. the young teen opened her eyes slowly she was on a beach. The waters looked beautiful she smiled the tree were brimming with life. She didn't know why but she felt so calm here. she looked out to the ocean as a light breeze played with her hair.

As she looked down the shore her eyes spotted someone in distance, but she wasn't afraid she felt as if she knew this person. Michiru walked toward the person. As she walked closer her eyes widen in amazement the person looked exactly like her she wore a sea blue gown and her smiled at the confused teen.

"I've been waiting for you..." the look-a-like said with a smile

"...Where am I?" Michiru asked.

The planet Neptune...I know you have many questions but I am afraid we don't have much time. Take my hands and I will let the planet it self remind you of who you are." the aqua haired maiden said as she held out her hands.

Michiru laid her hands on woman's and closed her eyes. The ocean roared as the waters crashed upon the shore. A blue aura encircled them as a wave of information flowed threw the young teen. the waters circled around them and soon the woman disappeared putting her essences into Michiru.

_Awaken Sailor Neptune Goddess of the sea._

Michiru opened her eyes and found herself back in her room. she looked out her window with a confused it was already dark outside. Was she really out of it for that long. But something didn't feel right, Michiru took a closer look out the window. There were no stars in the sky along with no clouds. then she felt something dark .

"Something isn't right..." Michiur said to her self.

Michiru's ears picked up a hissing sound it stared low then grew louder. Michiru slowly moved away from the window as it began to crack. She quickly covered her face as the glass shattered. The darkness formed into a creature it hissed loudly looking at its prey. Michiru jumped back as the monster attacked missing the first blow but she got knocked to the ground by the second one.

Michiru ran out of her room and headed for the stairs but the shadow being was right on her trail and it grabbed her feet causing her to hit the floor hard. It played with its prey by swinging her in the air then it tossed her up in the air and throwing down the stairs.

"It's time..." the aqua haired lass said with determination.

Michiru knew what she had to do she closed her eyes as wand appeared in her hand.

Neptune Planet Power!

Rushing waters surrounded her shielding her from the fall as she transformed in to the elegant sailor Neptune.

She stood there her eyes narrowed as she got into her fighting stance. The creature jumped up on the railing and hissed loudly as she jumped at her.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

Michiru called upon the waters of Neptune forming them into a sphere in her hand quickly and she waited for the right moment and unleashed it on the creature like crashing wave.

The creature screamed as it got hit with the blast it dropped to the ground in front of her and shattered into pieces.

The tired teen transformed back to her normal clothes and sat on the couch with a heavy sigh this fighting stuff takes a lot out of you. With a stiff yawn the aqua haired lass closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

Outside two women were walking away from the condo The tall woman wrapped her around around the blond haired teen.

"The awaken has begun..." the green haired lass said

" Yes...the sea goddess has returned." the blond said with a smile.

* * *

Neptune has awaken...maybe its time for another to awaken as well. Guess you have to find out in the next chapter see ya later!


	7. Chapter 6

Light Rises Again

Chapter 6

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Michiru's awakening and life hasn't been the same for the girls. The shadow creatures are attacking more often and they were getting stronger each time. But life still went on, the school was back up and running which meant homework something Haruka didn't like. Setsuna knew that they were the chosen ones and was has awaken already but she wondered how long would it take for the other to awaken as well. Little did she know who soon that would be.

It was morning Usagi watched as the sun slowly brighten the sky as it rose from behind the clouds. The young teen walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked at Haruka sadly as she watched her friend tossing and turning in her sleep. This has been going on for weeks now Haruka didn't want to talk about it and she was worrying the other girls. All they could do was wait and see how Haruka was going to handling everything.

In Haruka's dream she was some place in the sky and she was falling through the sky. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming as she tried not to show any fear. But this time her dream was different this time she was alone she heard a voice…a whisper among the wind.

_Relax…just relax._

The tomboyish lass closed her eyes and took a deep breath she slowly pushed the fear out of her mind. She felt an overwhelming calmness wash over her. Soon Haruka was no longer falling but floating, the tall lass opened her eyes with a smile. A few moments later a woman in a silky tan top and matching pants smiled back at her. This woman had short blond hair and sky blue eyes just like her.

"I've been waiting for you…." The women said in a gently tone.

"Who are you?" Haruka asked

The mystery woman smiled but the thaws followed by a quick sigh.

…Shame I guess I have to wait a little long …Time to wake up Haruka." the mystery woman said with a smile.

As if by command the tomboyish women awaken from her slumber. She sat up to see a worried pair of eyes looking back at her. Haruka looked at the clock on her dresser and sighed. Today was a school day something she didn't like. The tomboyish lass got out of bed and pulled out her school uniform. When she was finished she grabbed her helmet and handed Usagi the other one. They headed out the door in silence.

They made it to school just in time. Haruka and Usagi ran into their first class room as the bell rang. Both women sat in the back with a relived sigh. As the teacher began her lesson for today the young blond wrote down some notes while glancing over at Haruka.

Haruka was looking out the window not paying attention to the class at all. She couldn't get what happen in the dream out of her mind. Who was that woman and why did she look like her? A light tap on the shoulder snapped her back to reality.

She turned to see Michiru looking at her, this shocked her a little. The aqua haired lass smiled as Haruka rose to her feet.

"Michiru…" The tomboyish teen said.

"Let's talk…" The marine haired lass said as she took a hold of Haruka's hand and lead her out of the class room.

Usagi was about to following them when Setsuna stopped her.

"Let's have them chat for a while." The green haired woman said with a smile as the girls walked to their next class.

Outside near the green house Haruka and Michiru were walking by the flower bed and watched bees fly around. Both women sat down near the bird fountain. Haruka rubbed her head as she felt a slight headache coming on.

"Headache?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah but it'll go away." Haruka quickly said.

Both women were silent once again, Michiru pulled out two bottles of water and handed Haruka one. The tomboy gladly took it she gulped some of it down and sighed contently as the water rehydrate her dry throat.

"Everyone's been worried about you." the aqua haired lass said lightly.

Haruka sighed and looked down she knew that but she just didn't know what was going on anymore. Michiru touched Haruka's face gently causing the tomboy to look into her friends eyes.

"You wanted to ask me something right? Michiru said changing the subject.

"Yeah…um…I was wondering if you would want to hang out some time just me and you." Haruka said nervously.

Michiru smiled and gave Haruka a light kiss on the cheek which caused Haruka to blush.

"I'd love to how about tomorrow around five?"Michiru asked.

"Yeah." Haruka said with a smile.

Just them her headache grew worst as a sharp pain caused her to cringe.

_We will talk again soon …_

As quickly as the pain arrived it left the same way. Michiru was concern most of all she had a feeling what was going on but she wasn't quite sure yet. She remember when she told everyone about what happen to her Setsuna and Usagi knew and were glad she was with them but Haruka wasn't so keen about the whole thing. The bell rang it was time to head back both girls went their separate ways as they went to their classes.

In the class room Haruka was struggling to stay awake the class was boring but she has never felt this sleepy before. Soon the young teen put her laid her head gently on her desk and closed her eyes.

_Haruka…_

The tomboyish lass opened her eyes and she was floating in the sky again and just like before the mystery woman floated down to her.

Hello again" the woman said with a smile.

Who are you? The tomboy asked again

"I am you…the part that has been sleeping." the women replied.

The women smiled when she saw Haruka's confused face.

"Come with me." The woman said offering her hand to Haruka.

The short blond wasn't sure at first but she eventually took a hold of the women's hand. Soon they went flaying straight into the air high above the clouds. Soon they arrived and landed on a huge cloud. Haruka's eyes widen when she saw huge castle along with houses and many stores.

"Where…" Haruka started.

"Are you?" the woman fished for Haruka.

The tomboy nodded as she reached down and touched the cloud she was standing on.

"This is the planet Uranus we control the power of wind."

Haruka looked around and smiled as she felt as if she knew this place but she could put her finger on why.

Haruka took the woman's hand once more and they flew toward the castle then shot up into the sky. Haruka looked down and watched the city disappeared before her eyes. She noticed the had stopped she looked at her look a like and saw her smiling.

" When you have awaken many things will seem unclear but if you feel lost just remember this place and some one will find you." The woman said as she closed her eyes Haruka did the same. She could feel a huge gust of wind all around her as a wave of information began to wash over her. The light grew bright as she felt warmth all around her, in the distance she could hear voice calling to her.

_Haruka...Haruka please wake up..._

The tomboyish lass slwoly opened her eyes to see a pair of deep blue eyes looked down at her. She sat up quickly and held her head while she looked around. Michiru gently laid Haruka back down her head resting on the blue haired lasses chest.

"Take it easy..." The marine haired teen said.

Haruka laid there for a few minutes and took a deep breath inhaling fresh air and looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Where..." Haruka started to ask.

"We're on the roof of the school...I thought some fresh air would do you some good." Michiru said gently.

Both women stayed liked that for a while as light wind breezed past them Haruka sighed contently she wished they could stay like this forever.

Haruka felt something was off she looked up at the sky and noticed it getting darker the wind picked up which sent all kinds of red flags to Michiru. The marine haired lass helped Haruka up and got to to the stairs.

"Stay here." she said seriously as she ran back out to to deal with the enemy.

"Neptune planet power! Michiru changed as she transformed into Sailor Neptune got into her fight stance.

The creature formed by a bolt of lighting knocking Michiru off guard which the creature took advance of it. Before she knew it Michiru was thrown into the wall, the sailor scout shook off the pain and counter attacked with a baronage of water blasts.

Haruka watched the fight and wanted to help the tomboy looked down as a wand appeared in her hand with the symbol of Uranus glowing bright with a nod she transformed.

"Uranus Planet power!"

The creature and Michiru both looked at the door as she flew off it hinges and there stood the king of the sky Sailor Uranus. the shadow being went to attack the new scouts only to get blown back by the power of the wind encircling her.

" I call upon the winds of Uranus help me defeat my enemy..........World shaking!" She yelled as a small ball of energy appeared in her hand with a loud grunt she slammed it into the ground. the blast grew bigger and the creature couldn't escape it it took the blats in full but was still moving weakly.

As it moved to make another attack Neptune looked to Uranus and nodded.

"Powers of the sky and powers of the sea Helps us defeat this enemy." Both woman chanted as they got into position.

"World Shaking!" Haruka yelled.

"Deep Submerge!" Michiru yelled.

Both attacks combined formed a huge cyclone. the attack was to much for the creature to handle it screamed loudly turning into puff of smoke.

Michiru walked up to Haruka and gave her a gently kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome to the club." the aqua haired teen said with a smile.

Haruka smiled and took her hand." Come on lefts get out of here." Both girls left the roof with smiles on their faces maybe change was a good thing after all.

Setsuna and Usagi watched from the parking lot and began to head home. As they turned the corner Usagi stopped and looked among the sky something was different something has changed.

"What is it?" the time guardian asked.

"There is darkness in the air."

* * *

Haruka has finally awaken and Michiru couldn't be any happier, but what is this about darkness in the air? Guess you have to find out later bye!


	8. Chapter 7

Light Rises again

Chapter 7

* * *

Weeks have gone by fast for the girls. Since Haruka and Michiru have awaken they have been more closer then usual. They would take trips to the park to enjoy the quietness of the day. Michiru would have her head on her new lovers chest sighing in content while Haruka rubbed her lovers back gently taking in all the scenery. To them life couldn't get any better then this.

Setsuna comes over to the apartment more frequently to keep an eye on Usagi. The two of them would always enjoy a nice cup of how green tea and talk about random things about life But today would be different from all the other days.

"There have been few attacks from the shadows lately wonder if this is bad." Setsuna said taking a sip from her cup.

Usagi nodded and took a sip from her cup as well she looked out the window at the bright clear blue sky.

"Sadly this is only the calm before the storm." The young blond said with a heavy sigh.

Both women drank the rest of there tea in silence and stared out the window the day was bright and sunny but they knew the storm was coming and when it did they will never see a sight like this for a long time.

As the day went on everything was going good. many people were at the park now enjoying the sun shining brightly in the sky. There joy and laughter life was look pretty good but that was all about to change.

The once blue sky began to darken its clouds matching the blackness of the sky. There was a loud rumble that rolled threw the sky but did not fall from the clouds a strange slimy goop did instead. As the slime touched the tree and the flowers they died almost instantly. Soon people were running trying to seek shelter. When the smile touched their skin it absorbed into their flesh transforming them into shadows creatures. Screams of terror spared like wildfire as chaos ensued. Haruka and Michiru were already transformed they were helping people seek shelter while fending off the shadows.

In the apartment Usagi was looking out side the bed room window the sky was dark and black rain fell it has begun. she backed away from the window as the slime hit the window it was slowly seeping threw the cracks. Setsuna was sleeping threw the channels of the TV when something off. She dropped the remote when she turned and looked out the window. The time guardian didn't waste any time she transformed quickly and held her staff as she went to check on Usagi.

Back in the park Michiru and Haruka were surrounded by the shadows and the smile kept falling from the sky forming new ones. Both women narrowed there eyes as the got to work. Blasts and explosions rocked the streets as Uranus and Neptune let there powers loose. Many shadow creatures fell but more kept popping up.

This wasn't looking good for them they were getting tired it was hard to keep up with the attacks. They kept a good front until one of the shadows caught Michiru off guard knocking her to the ground. The aqua haired lass had troubling getting to her her a shadow saw this and went in for the kill. Haruka tired to reach her but she to was over powered by the shadows and got kicked hard in the gut. She dropped to her knees trying to catch her breath when a shadow knocked up against a dead tree trunk.

Michiru braced her self from the shadows attack but was surprised when it never came her ears picked up voice instead.

"Oak Revolution!"

Michiru looked up to see energy from around a brunette in the shape of leaves that attacked the creatures turning them into dust. The lass then turned around and helped Michiru get to her feet.

"Thanks" Michiru said weakly.

"No problem lets help your friend." the brunette said quickly.

Haruka was up against the tree trunk exhausted and heavily bruised she looked to see more shadows getting closer. The tomboyish lass rose to her feet and began to summon enough strength for one more attack, but she stopped when she heard what sounded like was music playing.

"Aqua Rhapsody..." A voice said gently

Haruka turned to see a blue haired girl in a matching sailor outfit was playing a harp it was sending out some kind of blast that froze the creatures solid.

"Come with me." The young teen said as she walked away. Haruka wasted no time and followed her.

Soon the girls met up Haruka and Michiru were a bit confused but they were going to sat no to some extra help.

Um..thanks for the help." The amber haired lass said

"No problem." The brunette said with a smile.

"We really should be heading back now." The blue haired lass said walking away.

The tall brunette followed her as did the others girls, but Haruka stopped when she realized something.

"Wait...what about." Haruka said.

"They'll be fine.." The blue haired teen said as she continued walking.

Still not sure Michiru and Haruka followed the girls but they couldn't help but feel as if they knew them some how.

In the apartment Setsuna kept Usagi close as the shadows seeped threw the windows soon the glass broke and the time guardian was fighting them off. Usagi formed her shield like she was told while Setsuna kept them at bay for a while before one shadow got her from behind and send her flying across the room. She jumped back up holding her side wincing at the pain. holding her staff in her other hand she ran toward the shadows fighting them off pushing her self to the limit. Usagi watched with sadness in her eyes she wanted to help but Setsuna would always shake her head no. Soon The time guardian dropped to one knee her her side more tightly as blooded dripped from her wound. She blocked one of the creatures attack but got knocked down by the next. Breathing heavy Setsuna rose to her feet slowly she wasn't about to give up yet. As the fight ensued Usagi looked up as the door was kicked opened.

"Love Chain Encircle!

Usagi watched the creatures get warped up in some kind of energy chain then she heard another voice.

Celestial Fire Surround!

Usagi watched as a ring of fire was lunched at the creatures burning them to a crisp.

Usagi dropped the shield around herself and helped Setsuna up. They looked up to see a raven haired teen along with a blond haired one.

"Come quickly we have much time." The raven haired lass said.

Both girls nodded as they followed the girls out of the apartment complex to safety.

As they roamed the streets Usagi looked at all the destruction caused by the darkness. the streets were bare they trees and while life were dead. The sky no longer held the sun light she wondered if would truly ever see the sun shine once again.

* * *

The darkness has finally arived...The girls have been saved so whats going to happen next? Wow I need to write the next chapter and find out see ya!


	9. Chapter 8

Light Rises Again

Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait and thank you for all the reviews.

* * *

The sky was dark and terror reign threw the streets of Tokyo. The shadows wandered the streets latching on to anyone who was brave enough to leave there homes. A man wearing a black trench coast and matching sunglasses looking around at all the chaos and destruction. He walked away and disappeared with a smirk on his face.

At the temple Michiru and Haruka were in one of the spare rooms they just woke up.

" What now?" the Michiru asked.

"I don't know.."Haruka replied.

Soon silence filled the room as they both were looking at the window. The sun no liner shined and the clouds were no more only darkness remained what was there to do now only wait the thought only wait.

Footsteps and a light knock shook the girls out of there trance they looked and noticed a tall brunette leaning on the door frame she had a cooking apron on.

"Ah I see you awake, you must be hungry come with me." the brunette said in a gentle tone.

Both women didn't argue as they stood up. As they were walking down the hall Michiru could help but looking around.

"Sorry where are my manners my name is Makoto I'm Sailor Jupiter." the brunette said taking off the apron.

"My name is Haruka and this is Michiru were sailors Uranus and Neptune." The amber haired lass said seriously.

The reached the main room where everyone was sitting eating their meal. Haruka smiled as Usagi jumped up and gave her a big hug then Michiru received one as well. They all sat down next to Setsuna who was happy to see that they were safe. It was silent as everyone ate but that soon changed when Haruka looked around she didn't know why but she felt as if she knew them then it hit her. She looked to the head of the table where the raven haired lass was she received a light nod which made her look down at the floor.

"To answer your question is we were all protectors of the light in the past." the raven haired lass said.

For the rest of the meal everyone was quiet lost in there own thoughts. The raven haired lass took a deep breath it was time to interrupt this awkward silence.

"Now my name is Rei and welcome to my humble home. We are called the inner senshi we also protect of the light as well. To right is Minako she is the Sailor Venus, and the girl on her laptop is Ami she is sailor Mercury. I know you have a lot of questions and I will try to answer them the best I can."

"Setsuna found us so how did you guys become scouts?" Michiru asked.

Rei took a deep breathe and began to remember how it all stared. "Well it all stared with a visit from someone."

Flashback:

At the temple Rei was working on her morning chores when she sensed an unfamiliar presence.

Rei turned to the doorway to see a woman with long dark green hair. At first there was silence between them as the woman walked in and sat down in the main room.

"You were the one I saw in my dreams" The raven haired priestess said.

"Then you know why I am here." The woman said putting a wooden box in front of Rei.

The raven haired lass opened the box to see four wands, they had the symbols of the inner planets of the universe. She nodded when the wand of Mars began to glow. Rei looked up at the woman to see a small smile on her face.

"I have many questions I wish to ask you."

"I know you do but I must go, you will find the answers to your questions in your dreams." The dark green haired lass said as she stood up and walked away.

Rei closed the box and watched the mysterious woman disappear from view. The fire priestess nodded as she went back to her chores she had a feeling that she would see the woman again.

End of flashback

In the main room the girls were silent after hearing the story Makoto brought in some soup for everyone. Haruka nodded she could see Setsuna doing something like that. While Michiru finished her soup and watched the blue haired teen typing on her laptop.

Setsuna smiled lightly as Usagi rested her head on the older womans shoulder. Makoto collected everyone bows and walked in to the kitchen.

"We need to come up with a plan." Minako said seriously.

The other girls agreed it was time to stop hiding and fight. Setsuna gently guided Usagi to bed room while she lest the girls talk. The time guardian gently laid down the moon princess on the bed. She smiled as the young one hugged the pillow. Setsuna pulled the covers over Usagi and gently touched her face before she left the room to join the others.

Back in the main room Setsuna could see the girls forming a few plans on paper. Rei was looking over them and could see a few that might work but one caught her eye it was the plan Haruka drew up. Rei looked it over once more.

"This is a good plan.." The raven haired lass said in a low tone.

The other girls agreed but for some strange reason Michiru felt something wrong about it. She looked up at Haruka only to receive a kiss on the cheek.

As the girls headed to their rooms to get some sleep Rei stayed behind and looked at the plans. Michiru went into their room while Haruka walked over and sat beside Rei. The fire priestess pour the sky king a cup of tea. Haruka took a sip and took a deep breath.

"This plan is good but I see a major problem.." Rei said seriously

"I don't if it works Setsuna and Usagi can defeat the darkness with you guess backing them up." Haruka said.

Haruka finished her tea and stood up she smiled sadly at the fire priestess before she slowly made it back to her room. Inside she sat down at the and watched Michiru sleeping. Her smile quickly faded as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. She knew the plan would work it was full proof but everything has it price and she was hers.

* * *

Well Its time for girls to fight the darkness will they be successful or will it be there down fall? Guess I have to write the next chapter to find out. See ya!.


	10. Chapter 9

Light Rises Again

Chapter 9

* * *

Morning has come the girls ate there breakfast in silence today would be a big day for them and they knew they needed all the energy they could get.

Ever since last night Michiru has had a bad feeling about today. She looked at Haruka who greeted her with a smile but she couldn't help to notice a hint of sadness behind her lovers eyes. The blue haired lass shook off the feeling before she went to join the others. Rei saw this and knew this day would one that they would never forget.

Everyone transformed and got into position, Rei opened the main door and headed out first. She looked around before signaling for the others. The girls came out nice and slow Usagi and Setsuna were in the middle surrounded by the rest of the girls except for Rei and Haruka. The fire priestess took the front while the sky king brought up the rear. They moved quietly keeping an eye on everything. The streets were silent as a light wind blew pass them. The once busy city was now a ghost town.

Michiru tired to focus on the mission at hand but she couldn't shake the bad vibe she was getting. She glanced at Haruka every now and then to make sure she was okay.

Everything was running smoothly until the girls suddenly came to a stop. Makoto's eyes narrowed when she saw something jump on the roof of one of the buildings. Soon after they heard a hissing sound from the building and street. Sailor Uranus looked around carefully until she noticed several shadow creatures moving toward them.

In the front Rei kept watch as the shadows crept closer. The hissing grew louder as they approach one of the creatures growled as it smelled the air. The fire senshi didn't like this one bit and neither did Haruka. Makoto looked a bit confused but Ami knew what this meant and it wasn't good.

"What are they doing?" Makoto asked.

"There looking for our scents." Ami replied

The shadows roared as more shadows began to emerge they slowly moved toward their prey. Soon they picked up the pace, the sky king raised her aura and a huge gust of wind knocked the creatures back. The wind formed into a sword Haruka jumped up into the air and grabbed it sending another shock wave toward the creatures.

"Time to run!" Minako shouted

The girls started running while Haruka stayed behind fighting off the creatures. Michiru broke from the circle when she felt a very bad vibe. The blue haired violinist turned to wear Haruka was. Michiru ducked as a shadow went flaying toward her. She then ran to Haruka not caring about her own life. she finally understood what her vibes meant and for once she wasn't afraid.

Breathing heavy Haruka was getting tired but the shadow just kept coming. The sky king blasted away a few more creatures before she was knocked to the ground. She groaned in pain and waited for the creatures to attacked her when she noticed a familiar water attack that kept the shadows at bay. She was then helped up to her feet, Haruka turned around to see that it was Michiru. The tomboyish woman wanted to say so much to her but she knew she didn't have to. The blue haired lass gave her tomboy a kiss before she took a hold of her lovers hand.

"I love you." Michiru whispered

"I love you too my blue nymph." Haruka whispered as well.

They both smiled sadly as more shadows surrounded them. Their aura's glowed as their powers became one. they closed their eyes as a light around them grew until it shot up into the sky dissolving any shadows in the area. The remaining senshi stopped a few blocks down they saw the light and knew what happen. Usagi watched with tears in her eyes. Setsuna looked down she could feel that they were gone but there was no time to morn. The time guardian took a hold of Usagi's hand and kept moving forward that was the only thing they could do now.

The shadows weren't given up they managed to fight off the creatures up to a point until they were surrounded once again. Usagi was about to use her power when she heard a voice in her mind.

_"Let me handle this." _

The moon princess looked pass the girls around her to see Rei smiling back at her.

"But..." Usagi protested.

"You are more important than these low level creatures." Rei said seriously

Usagi nodded and ran with the rest of the girls leaving the fire priestess behind. They could hear Rei calling out attacks and burning everything in her path.

"_I'll be rooting for you."_

Usagi nodded in determination as she kept running when she felt Rei's presence disappear. Soon there was a flame that shot up into the sky sending a blaze that charred her enemies.

Breathing hard but not stopping the rest of the senshi kept moving soon the shadows were on them once more this time one of them got close enough that it wrapped it hand around Ami's leg. Minako grabbed her hand trying to pull her back while Makoto fired lighting blast at it but it was no good. Usagi looked over to Setsuna with pleading eyes so the time guardian sighed and tired to help but Makoto shook her head.

Ami closed her eyes as she let go of Minako's hand. The senshi of love watched as the shadows swallowed her up in to the darkness. The creature were moving toward her when they froze in place as ice slowly covered them. The girls moved back as a huge blue light reach up into the sky. the shadows around that area all turned to ice.

After that incident the streets were quiet for a while but the girls kept there defenses up. Soon a smile formed across their faces when the spotted the center of the city. But that joy was short lived because the moment they move toward the center shadows seeped up from the ground blocking their path. Setsuna kept Usagi behind her and Jupiter and Venus stood in front of them.

"You guys go on ahead we got this." The blond teen said.

"Yeah don't worry about us I have a feeling we'll see each other again." Makoto said with a smile

Setsuna bowed thanking them both as she took a hold of Usagi's hand and ran ahead leaving the two senshi to deal with the shadows. Makoto and Minako got into their fight stances as the shadows ran toward them. Both girls tapped into their aura's which glowed brightly.

"So this is it?" the brunette said.

"Yep, so lets make it worth it." the blond said with a smile.

The two girls yelled at the top of their lungs as they ran toward the shadows. They put up a good fight but it wasn't long before the shadows over took them. Their aura's flared brightly as it extended to the sky engulfing the shadows in its wake.

In the center of city a man in a black trench coat watched from one of the buildings as Setsuna and Usagi made it to the center. The raven haired man smirked as he put his fingers threw his hair. He took once last puff of his cigarette before he dropped it on the ground.

"It's show time..."

* * *

Looks like the final showdown is about to begin. Will the light be strong enough to conquer the darkness or will the darkness reign supreme?


	11. Chapter 10

Light Rises Again

Chapter 10

Ninja Misao

* * *

Setsuna and Usagi stood in the center of the city. The time guardian eyes narrowed when she spotted some shadows seeping up from the ground. They weren't approaching them like before which could only mean one thing he was here.

The creatures moved aside as a man in a block trench coat walked out of one of the buildings. He clapped his hand while while laughing lightly. Setsuna stood ready with her chrono staff in hand watching his every move. The man could only laugh this was getting quite amusing to him.

"It seems that your precious guardian believes she can stop me." The raven haired man said to a certain moon princess.

Setsuna was going to move forward to attack but Usagi stepped in front of her . The time guardian wanted to stop her but she knew this battle wasn't hers to fight.

"It's time to end this." Usagi said seriously.

"Good..I'm glad you agree. Now before we start my name is Ross, and I have been waiting for a very long time. " The man said as he snapped his fingers

Two shadows appeared behind Setsuna and took a hold of her arms preventing her from moving. Usagi glanced behind her she wanted to help her but Setsuna clearly shook her head as she was taken away by the creatures. Usagi turned back around clearing her mind of any worry it was time to do this.

A dark sword formed in Ross's hand as he got into his fighting stance. Usagi narrowed her eyes as she held her wand out in front of her. They stood like that for a moment, then they ran toward each other at a tremendous speed. When their weapons touched it sent sparks flying threw the air. The power was so intense that they flew up in the air and jump apart. Their aura's could clearly be seen. both of them flew toward each other Usagi was shouting out each attacks that she could remember. Ross blocked most of them before get hit by a powerful wave of light. Angry Ross send a powerful dark wave that Usagi tired to block but she wasn't fast enough it almost knocked her into one of the buildings if she didn't put her shield up.

The fight went on as Setsuna watched from below. She tired to get out of the clutches from the shadows but it was no use all she could was sit and watch.

"Don't hold back!" Setsuna yelled.

In the air both of them were fighting hard until a huge blast shook them apart. both of them were breathing hard Ross was getting annoyed. so he gathered all the darkness around him forming an armor around his body the shadows creatures seeped from the ground and joined in on the power he was getting ready for a powerful blow with a evil smile on his face.

Ross smirked. "Its looks like the darkness will finally win."

"Hm don't bet on it." Usagi said.

Usagi glowed brightly as light formed around her and she transformed into her princess form. The sky cleared as different colors of light showered all round her giving of symbols of the Planets. Setsuna gave up her aqua so that it could join with her princess. Her wand materialized into a long sword with a crescent moon in the center.

Ross roared sending all his power toward her at once,Usagi held her sword high as she flew into it. Soon the darkness engulfed her but she did not worry. Ross's victory was short lived when he saw a light peeking out of the darkness. The light shattered the darkness and zoomed toward Ross who was completely unprepared. The young man roared as the light went threw him instantly destroying him.

As the light diminished Usagi took a deep breath and held the sword up to the sky. The dark clouds disappeared bringing in the wonderful sunlight from the clear blue sky. Exhausted Usagi floated to the ground she could feel her powers leaving her body going back to its masters. With her last bit on energy left the moon princess walked over to where Setsuna was laying, she laid down on her guardians chest and closed her eyes.

One by one each senshi came back to life the girls went running toward the center of the city where Setsuna was cradling a sleeping princess in her arms. The time guardian held her tears inside she knew this had to be and there was no way around it. Setsuna bent down and kissed Usagi on the forehead.

"Sleep my princess you deserve it." The time guardian whispered.

The green haired lass looked up to see the others were alive. She stood up and smiled sadly as she held Usagi in her arms. The time guardian glowed as she slowly floated in the air. Setsuna looked down at all of them then she looked toward Michiru and Haruka she smiled when she saw them holding each others hands. The tomboy tried not to cry in her mind she wished they didn't have to go. Setsuna nodded lightly as she rose high into the sky and disappeared.

"_Until we meet again."_

A few months later Haruka and Michiru were walking threw the museum, they were enjoying each others company while admiring some of Japan's history. Around noon the two of them were about to leave until a certain artifact caught Haruka's eye. Michiru walked back to see remains of a familiar temple. Her eyes widen when she noticed the lunar shaped symbol on the door. Haruka nodded this was the same place where she found her. They stood there for a few moments then turned to leave but it was a light tug on Haruka's shirt made them both turn right around. The tomboy could only smile when she saw a familiar blond stand before her. The girl yawned as she stretched a little.

"Usagi?" Haruka asked.

"Hiya!" The blond said with a bright smile.

They all shared a big hug filled with tears of joy, Michiru smiled when she saw a familiar green haired lass on the corner of her eye. She turned to see Setsuna sitting on chair yawning, the time guardian stood up and joined the hug. After a few moments they broke up Haruka and Michiru were filled with many question but Usagi had a simple answer to all of them.

"I had nice rest and now its time to enjoy life." The blond said with a smile.

"Well were glad your back come lets go join life together." Michiru said.

They all left the museum happy peace has come and the only thing left to do is to go out and enjoy life and all its beauties.

End

* * *

Ah what a nice ending don't you think?


End file.
